parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Greatest Tales of Thomas
The Greatest Tales of Thomas & Friends is a fan-fiction VHS/DVD Release featuring one Season 1 episodes and one Season 2 episode narrated by Ringo Starr and two Season 1 episodes and eight Season 3 episodes narrated by George Carlin. This is distributed by Video Treasures in 2015. This is made by Daniel Pineda. Stories # A Big Day for Thomas (George Carlin) # Thomas Saves the Day (George Carlin) # Mavis (George Carlin) # All at Sea (George Carlin) # James Goes Buzz Buzz (George Carlin) # One Good Turn (George Carlin) # Escape (George Carlin) # Tender Engines (George Carlin) # Trust Thomas (George Carlin) # Henry's Forest (George Carlin) # Percy Runs Away (Ringo Starr-US) # Saved from Scrap (Ringo Starr-US) Notes *Narrated by George Carlin and Ringo Starr. *The front and back covers are Blue, Green, and Red. *The Season 5 intro, nameplate sequence (1992-1994) and outro are used together. *The opening credits echo before A Big Day for Thomas. *The nameplates echo after A Big Day for Thomas, Thomas Saves the Day, Mavis, All at Sea, James Goes Buzz Buzz, One Good Turn, Escape, Tender Engines, Trust Thomas, Henry's Forest, and Percy Runs Away *The end credits echo after Saved from Scrap. *The "Next Story Coming Up Soon!" logo is taken from the Strand Home Video versions of Thomas Gets Tricked, James Learns A Lesson and Tenders and Turntables. *Distributed by Video Treasures. Trivia Summary Opening Credits *THOMAS THE TANK ENGINE & FRIENDS *BASED ON THE RAILWAY SERIES BY THE REV. W. AWDRY *ADAPTATION BY BRITT ALLCROFT *THE GREATEST TALES OF THOMAS & FRIENDS *STORYTELLER GEORGE CARLIN & RINGO STARR *DIRECTED BY DAVID MITTON Opening Previews Closing Previews Video Artwork Front Cover (Video Treasures version) Back Cover (Video Treasures version) Nameplates After A Big Day for Thomas *Thomas *James *Gordon *Percy *Toby After Thomas Saves the Day *Thomas *James *Gordon *Percy *Toby After Mavis * Thomas * James * Gordon * Henry * Edward * Percy * Toby * Bertie * Terence After All at Sea * Thomas * James * Gordon * Henry * Edward * Percy * Toby * Bertie * Terence After James Goes Buzz Buzz * Thomas * James * Gordon * Henry * Edward * Percy * Toby * Bertie * Terence After One Good Turn * Thomas * James * Gordon * Henry * Edward * Percy * Toby * Bertie * Terence After Escape * Thomas * James * Gordon * Henry * Edward * Percy * Toby * Bertie * Terence After Tender Engines * Thomas * James * Gordon * Henry * Edward * Percy * Toby * Bertie * Terence After Trust Thomas * Thomas * James * Gordon * Henry * Edward * Percy * Toby * Bertie * Terence After Henry's Forest * Thomas * James * Gordon * Henry * Edward * Percy * Toby * Bertie * Terence After Percy Runs Away *Thomas *James *Gordon *Percy *Toby Category:Daniel Pineda